Un Pequeño Recordatorio
by Frost Bravo
Summary: A ella le gustaba recordar, sobre todo como se enamoro de el. Fluff Tenmaoi puro e inocente, bla bla etc etc.


Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene fluff TenmaxAoi, por lo que si usted no es fanático de esta shipping (lo cual está bien), absténgase de leer el fic (y si quiere leer igual, pues ahí vea usted).

Continuando, pónganse cómodos en su silla o cama, si tienen frio tengan su taza de café o té a su lado y tiene calor tome la bebida más fría que tengan en el refrigerador, y disfruten de esta historia.

* * *

El amor es algo raro, ¿No creen?. Muchas veces no elegimos de quien enamorarnos y mucho menos cuando. Pero aun así, hay mucha gente en este mundo que cree en algo fervientemente...

"Los mejores amigos desde pequeños siempre terminan por enamorarse"

Y aunque ella no lo creyera desde un principio, Sorano Aoi era muy consciente de esto. Cada momento en que ella podía descansar en su trabajo, su mente divagaba en cómo había llegado a tal punto.

Como toda historia, todo empezó el día en que ambos se conocieron.

-O-

Mientras caminaba junto a una niña del vecindario, un balón rodo lentamente hacia sus pies. Si bien su acompañante se alejo por lo repugnante que le parecía aquel balón, la peli azul no dudo de tomarlo en sus manos y devolvérselo al chico que se acerco a ellas. Por encima de su hombro, vio algunas latas vacías esparcidas por el suelo, a lo que el peli café le respondió que estaba entrenando. Quedo asombrada tanto por la pasión del joven por el futbol de como se divertía aun si solo tenía que esquivar un montón de latas.

"Soy Matsukaze Tenma" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja "y este es mi perro Sasuke" señalo a un pequeño perro con la particularidad de tener tanto sus orejas como un mancha en su ojo izquierdo de color verde "nos mudamos hace poco"

"Me llamo Sorano Aoi"

Ese fue el primer paso, de un par desconocidos pasaron a ser amigos. Mientras Tenma seguía entrenando para entrar a un pequeño club llamado Inazuma KFC, ella lo apoyo de principio a fin. De amigos pasaron a mejores amigos.

Jamás falto el momento en que ella le contara sobre Tenma y Sasuke a su madre, de sus aventuras y como el chico no parecía querer rendirse.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que mi pequeña finalmente Aoi encontró a su príncipe" su madre comento conteniendo su risa, aunque esto fue difícil al ver como su hija se sonrojo y se oculto debajo de su cama, porque ella sabía muy bien como terminaban las historias de las princesas y valientes caballeros que terminaban por transformarse en los príncipes encantadores de estas.

Porque no hay mejor protección para piojos que traían estas cosas del amor como ocultarse bajo la cama. Ahora sonaba algo infantil para ella, pero después de todo tenía cinco años de edad.

Los años pasaron, y al parecer todo seguía como siempre, ellos seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Ambos se unieron al antiguo club de soccer Raimon, Tenma se convirtió en uno de los pilares del equipo, siempre apoyando a cada uno de sus compañeros, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Aoi continuo apoyándolo, así como al resto del equipo, pero esta vez desde el banco de suplentes como una de las gerentes, junto a la callada Akane y la estricta Midori.

-O-

Mientras Aoi servía algo de café en la taza que yacía sobre su escritorio, empezó a preguntarse en qué momento cambio su manera de verlo. Por un tiempo creyó que fue durante su viaje en el tiempo, en la época del legendario caballero y justo rey Arturo Pendragon, pero después supo que fue durante el partido entre Chrono Storm y The Lagoon. Como la emoción al ver como la técnica Saikyou Eleven Hadou rompió con la última línea defensiva dándole la victoria a su equipo paso al miedo al ver como Tenma cayo adolorido por el choque que tuvo con SARU. Si, bien, el nuevo capitán de Raimon se había lastimado anteriormente, algo era diferente esta vez. Desde que volvieron a su propia línea temporal, podía sentir como algunas de sus conversaciones por más simples que fueran, se volvieron un poco incomodas por su parte, ya que su cara se ponía roja como si nada.

No tuvo más remedio que encontrar la respuesta en la persona más sabia de todas, cuyo conocimiento trascendía las barreras del tiempo y espacio.

-O-

"Pues sí, estas enamorada" bueno, si por persona sabia entiendes que es su amiga que es un año mayor que ella, Seto Midori... pues sí, están en lo correcto.

"E-E-Enamorada" aun después del paso del tiempo, el concepto del amor era uno bastante inocente para Aoi, que no iba más allá de lo leído en las fabulas y cuentos de su niñez "¿e-estás segura de eso?"

"Bueno, por lo que me has dicho, todo apunta a que si" la peli roja le dijo "oye, se que todo esto es mucho que procesar, pero créeme, Tenma es un buen chico y apuesto que también siente algo por ti" Midori aseguro "Es solo que Tenma es un poco... "distraído" para darse cuenta de esto"

Aoi agradecía tener amigos que la apoyaran, pero muy en el fondo ella aun le asustaba.

"Tengo miedo" Midori pudo oír perfectamente el tono afligido de la peli azul "escuche de algunas personas de este instituto que cuando se confesaron a su mejores amigos las cosas no terminaron muy bien... no quiero que pase eso con Tenma"

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente la mayor de las gerentes la tomo por los hombros y empezó a empujarla fuera de su habitación.

"Midori que haces" dijo Aoi tratando de oponer resistencia ante los contantes empujones de Midori, y no fue hasta que salieron por el pórtico que esta obtuvo una respuesta.

"Un pequeño cambio de estilo, si queremos que Tenma te vea más que su amiga entonces tendremos que hacer un cambio de imagen... quizás algo con tu cabello"

"N-No espera, M-Midori no creo que sea una buena idea, ¡M-Midori!"

Al final no hubo caso, porque tratar de convencer a una decidida Seto Midori era algo imposible.

-O-

"Un nuevo estilo, una nueva yo" Aoi repitió las palabras que una vez dijo antes de volver al instituto con su nuevo peinado, decidida a causar una sorpresa en cierto peli café. Sonrió, todo esto era extraño para ella, no es que se considerara fea o poco femenina, pero jamás había sido de prioridad un cambio de cabello o vestimenta para impresionar un chico, pero luego de todo el tiempo y ánimos que dedico Midori no podía decepcionarla. Al final todos sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas, el comienzo de las clasificatorias para el FFI... y después todo escalo mucho cuando tuvieron que embarcarse en lo desconocido del espacio para salvar a la tierra... ¿Qué loco, no?

Pero fue cuando supo la verdad.

-O-

Earth Eleven consiguió salvar la galaxia, todos aquellos que una vez fueron rivales se unieron a ellos como aliados para evitar el cataclismo de aquel agujero negro. Como agradecimiento, una corona de flores les fue regalado por semejante acto. En medio de la celebración, Tenma tomo aquella corona florida, y sonriendo, la coloco sobre su cabeza. Aoi pensó que estaba alucinando, porque tanto la situación, la gentileza del capitán de Earth Eleven y la atmosfera alrededor de ellos le dieron cierto encanto al despistado jugador.

Pero a pesar de todos esos factores, ella sintió que no era el momento para retomar aquel tema que quedo en espera cuando sucedió todo este conflicto.

Aoi se mantuvo calmada y le dedico una sonrisa a Tenma, aunque eso era solo el exterior. Internamente, Aoi no pudo controlar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas aunque solo fuese un poco, y que su corazón latiera con tal fuerza que parecía que iba explotar dentro de su caja torácica. Intento por todos los medios que aquel acto se viera como un inocente acto entre mejores amigos, pero que de igual forma no paso inadvertido por varios.

La gerente pudo jurar que por sobre el hombro de Tenma, vio como Matatagi detuvo su charla con Pichori, y velozmente dio unos cuantos codazos para llamar la atención de Ibuki señalando para que fijara su vista en ellos, a lo que el basquetbolista sonrió de forma picara al igual que Matatagi, y rápidamente ambos se convirtieron el centro de atención de la celebración, muchos sonriendo, otros susurrando a los integrantes de la tierra si ellos eran pareja o algo así.

Y bueno Tenma... siendo Tenma, no entendió que causaba tal alboroto, mientras la pobre peli azul moría de la vergüenza.

Pero...

"Puedo vivir con esto" pensó Aoi.

-O-

"Mmm... Tenma" susurro, dejando de lado la tasa vacía de café en la mesa y preparándose para retomar su trabajo. Sumida en su recuerdos, no vio que una pequeña persona había estado al lado suyo por un buen rato, y al ver que no lograba llamar su atención hablándole, decidió darle un ligero tirón al suéter rojo que llevaba Aoi.

"Maestra" un niña dijo débilmente, lo que trajo de vuelta al mundo real al mayor.

"Uh" Aoi bajo su mirada para ver a la niña peli negra con dos coletas, sujetando un oso de peluche "lo lamento Megumi, no te había visto, ¿paso algo?"

Megumi dejo caer el oso de peluche y señalo hacia la puerta del salón.

"Hay alguien que quiere verla afuera" dijo, a lo que empezaron a venir más comentarios de los niños afuera del salón de clases.

"¡WOW, ES EL!"

"Es el, ¡es el!"

"¡Maestra, Maestra, venga rápido, mire quien está aquí!"

Hoy llego más temprano.

La profesora suspiro feliz, arreglo su largo cabello azul, sacudió el delantal amarillo y su falda azul, caminando despacio hacia el exterior, no tenía prisa alguna, después de todo, no era ningún misterio para ella quien era el misterioso visitante...

No era la primera vez que la visitaba.

Cuando se graduaron del instituto, todos tomaron caminos distintos. Mientras algunos eran silenciosos y no hablaban mucho con otros, tal cual fue como el caso del reservado Tsuguri, habían otros que aun mantenían contacto con ella, como era el caso de Akane, que de vez en cuando la llamaba para contarle sobre su trabajo de fotógrafa en una revista sobre música local, y como no, el protagonista de todas sus fotos no era nada menos que el famoso pianista Shindou Takuto, quien siempre la invitaba a salir una vez finalizados sus conciertos.

Por su actitud amable y protectora, Aoi se convirtió en maestra de un jardín de niños que funcionaba en la ciudad Inazuma, y no había ningún día en que no disfrutara cuidar y educar de aquellos niños que la querían mucho.

¿Y Tenma?

Bueno, era bastante obvio que el seguiría su sueño, ser como sus ídolos Endou y Goenji, y por supuesto, lo logro.

"¡Es el capitán de Jubilo Iwata, Matsukaze Tenma!" el niño prácticamente saltaba por todo el patio al ver a su ídolo.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Hayato" Tenma se agacho para revolver el cabello del chico, el cual rio con júbilo.

"Hoy llegaste más temprano" Aoi comento tomando algunos de los juguetes que yacían dispersos por el suelo "¿sucedió algo?"

"Nos dieron el día libre, así que pensé en visitarlos y así pasar más tiempo con ustedes" dijo Tenma, a lo que Aoi no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de la ocupada vida de futbolista profesional, no había un día en que Tenma no visitara el jardín y visitar tanto a los niños como a ella.

Muchos de los jóvenes se emocionaron, pensando cuanto jugarían al futbol con su ídolo, mientras otros imaginaban que historias sobre sus aventuras les contaría.

"Señor" Megumi jalo el pantalón del peli café, el cual se agacho para estar a su nivel "P-Podria... ser mi príncipe el día de hoy"

"¡Megumi el fue tu príncipe la semana pasada!" otra de las niñas replico, enganchando uno de los brazos del jugador.

"¡P-Pero Rikka tu lo fuiste el día de ayer" Megumi replico, imitando el acto de su amiga y se engancho al otro brazo de Tenma. Este rio cálidamente, jamás se cansaba de esta rutina. Fue entonces cuando Aoi se puso al nivel de ellos, y sonriendo, tomo por los hombros a su amigo de la infancia y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

Mientras los niños sacaron la lengua del asco, las niñas prácticamente tenían corazones en los ojos ante tal acto de amor. Satisfecha, Aoi se separo y tomo los juguetes para llevarlos adentro, dejando a un sonrojado y perplejo Tenma confundido.

"A-A-Aoi, a que vino eso" la cara de Matsukaze era lo más parecido a un tomate, tropezando al intentar alcanzar a la maestra.

"Oh nada en especial" respondió sin mirar hacia atrás, no queriendo mostrar que ella también estaba igual de sonrojada que el.

Porque al fin de cuentas...

Jamás estaba demás darle un pequeño recordatorio a aquel chico, algo distraído, pero gentil y amable, de que ella lo amaba perdidamente con todo el corazón.

* * *

... ¡Hey!

Hola, si soy yo, el viejo Frost. Últimamente me he sentido inspirado, estando de vacaciones en Europa, sin ninguna preocupación me han dado muchas ideas para escribir, y una de ellas fue volver a la razón de porque me volví escritor de fanfiction. Tal vez muchos dirán que "Que Tenma y Aoi solo son amigos" y toda la cosa, pero hey, soy muy fanático del cliché de "Los mejores amigos terminan por enamorarse" y no tiene nada de malo imaginar un amor puro e inocente entre estos dos... o solo soy yo y que por mi soledad trato de compensar ese vacío en mi JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Por favor ayúdenme porque estoy solito... nah, estoy bromeando). En fin, no se que otras historias podrán salir en los siguientes días, y no solo de esto sino para proyectos míos en los cuales estoy trabajando ahora mismo, así que espero que disfruten las historia.

Also, Jubilo Iwata es un pequeño cameo que hice, ya que es el equipo de Tom Misaki/Misaki Taro en Captain Tsubasa.

Bueno, nos vemos luego, paz a todos, Frost Out.


End file.
